


The Cards Were Dealt

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Poker, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), shega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing tired of low stakes poker, Shepard makes an intriguing wager with James. The cards were dealt, but who really had the winning hand?</p><p> ***</p><p> "Tell you what, Lieutenant. You engage me with one interesting winner-takes-all round of my choosing and I'll forgive your debt. Or, I can call them all in right now," she said, a tranquil tone illuminating the threatening words. But everyone knew that Shepard didn't make threats, she made promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cards Were Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Reguest from kinkmeme. The is my first Shega pairing! Yum! 
> 
> Hope you find it as delicious as I do!

"Deal the damn cards!" nipped Shepard. No one was receptive to her suggestion that tonight they try strip poker and she was a little annoyed. Nobody aboard the Normandy was that stupid; she ALWAYS won.

"A Dios mío, Lola! It's just a game," snickered James.

"Then why are you guys so afraid to lose?" she mocked.

"Because unlike you, we aren't loco...well, not as loco," he replied.

"You never know...my lucky streak has to end sometime."

"I don't think it's a lucky streak...you're just that good, Commander," added Joker.

"Thanks, Moreau, but buttering me up won't keep me from kicking your ass. You people have gone and woke the beast!!"

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, James," chided Cortez. Shepard shot him a friendly wink for his support.

An hour later, she was up by sixty credits. Joker had folded almost every hand and Steve was doing pretty well because she let him win a couple of rounds to be nice. She'd always liked him. James was getting his ass kicked but refused to yield. He was nearly as stubborn as Shepard which was a tall order to fill.

"Hey, Esteban. Do you think you can float me some creds, amigo?" whispered James.

"I'd rather just give her my money right now, because that's where it'll end up," he answered loudly so everyone could hear. Shepard and Joker both laughed while James slouched down into his chair from embarrassment.

"Tell you what, Lieutenant. You engage me with one interesting winner-takes-all round of my choosing and I'll forgive your debt. Or, I can call them all in right now," she said, a tranquil tone illuminating the threatening words. But everyone knew that Shepard didn't make threats, she made promises.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked reluctantly.

The cocky expression on her face scared the shit out of him. Here he was a hulking beast of a man, and she, a small unassuming woman. Why was he so terrified? Dumb question, he knew why. It was because he saw first hand what she was capable of with that tiny frame on the battlefield. He'd hate to think what she could do in the bedroom.

Or was that love?

"A little over 300, but I'll go with that to be nice."

"Gee, thanks, Lola," he said dully. "Why am I giving in to her goading? I'm gonna lose," he muttered under his breath.

"If you win......I'll sleep with you," she said, a devilish grin escaping her lips. Everyone's eyes widened at the announcement of the prize. James' especially. Cortez was gay, but even he had thought about fucking Shepard. And probably would if given the chance, definitely would if given the chance.

"So...If I win, we get to knock boots in your cabin? And if I agree to play, we're square? What happens if I lose?" he asked skeptically, arms crossing over his pecks.

"I'll forgive your debts for humoring me...and I'll try not to rub it in your face this time!"

"I call that a win-win," James smirked. "I deal."

"Let it never be said that I'm not fair and just to my crew," she added stoically. She gave him a smile and added, "I'm gonna kick your ass, Vega!"

"Bring IT!"

The tension was palpable, the cards were dealt. She always insisted on actual paper ones instead of the computer generated kind. Most people assumed it was so that she could cheat, which she never did; she didn't have too. She just liked the feel of them in her hands. She needed them to keep her never-still hands from giving away her tell.

 _"Surely, she wasn't serious. It was just a gag, had to be."_ James was sweating bullets. He convinced himself that it was due to the excess body heat from the crowd that had gathered round after word spread of the wager, but he knew it wasn't true. What the hell was he supposed to do if he won?

Obviously, he didn't have anything to lose, but he wanted nothing more in the galaxy than to say he beat her, if only once. Not just for the chance to have her every which way he had dreamt about since they met, but because he wanted bragging rights. He swallowed deeply as he laid down his hand to accept his fate, eyes fixated on hers.

Her jaw dropped and he watched as her eyes widened when she saw his three aces. Her icy game face melted into a puddle beneath her feet. She slammed her cards on the table facedown before swiping the whole deck and all the chips onto the floor in her fury. Clenching her jaw, she rose from her chair and stormed out frantically. James had a cheeky grin on his face as he zeroed in on her hips swaying away.

_Hypnotizing._

"I need thirty minutes AND YOU ONLY GET TEN!!" she bellowed as she stepped through the door into the hall.

"I'll only need two," he joked to the boys.

"Really, James? It's Commander Shepard! Take your damn time!" said Cortez.

"I always do!"

"Do you realize how many guys would give their right nut for ten minutes with her? Hell, some would probably give both for half that. Present company included," he said as Joker gave him a reassuring nod.

"If you only need two minutes, can I have the other eight?" quipped the pilot.

"Hell no! I'll be sure to make 'em count!"

"I'm surprised you even know how to count, Vega. Don't let her shortchange you now," Steve teased. "What comes after two?"

"Fuck you, Esteban."

"Raincheck...I wouldn't want to wear you out before your two minutes in Heaven."

"Just do us a favor and don't crush her to death under your steroid induced muscles mass," said Joker. "I sure as shit wouldn't know how to cure the genophage."

"If you two classy gentlemen will excuse me, I have to cash in my chips! Don't wait up," he smirked as he strolled out the door, head held high betraying the growing rumble of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

"Think she'll go through with it, Joker?" asked Cortez.

"No chance in hell!"

*****

Her hair was still a little wet when he strolled through the door with a big crooked grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, hands on hips. She had on a tight white tank top and black shorts. He was a little surprised that she had bothered putting on clothes; she was all about efficiency.

"Cerveza?" she asked as she led him down the steps to her small sitting area. Data pads littered her coffee table.

"No, I'm good."

"How do you want to do this?" she chuckled awkwardly.

"I only have ten minutes, right?" he asked, hovering close to the steps. He was nervous and had no idea what to do, where to stand, or how to approach her. Or even if he should. Breaking rules was her thing not his.

"Give or take...," she said, her voice stern but playful.

"Ha, you finally lost! Guess you were right about your luck running out. Although, if you ask me, I think it's only improving," he winked.

"Not from where I'm standing," she bit back. Her arms were crossed in front of her obstructing his view, head tilted to the side in typical Shepard fashion.

"Ouch...talk about a sore loser. Although, if you ask me, you'll be even more sore tomorrow."

"Good thing I didn't! Your time's ticking, you gonna stand there yapping or are you gonna claim your winnings?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," James finally said with a huge grin on his face.

"You think I'm the kind of Spectre that wiggles out of a deal?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course not. Just thought I'd offer you an out. You know, for the record," he replied with complete sincerity.

He liked her. But than again, who didn't? He had thought about bedding her more than once, taking her up against her fish tank, on his workbench, in the kodiak, hell even on the mess table for all to see, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to do so. He only wanted her if she wanted him. No ploys, no regrets.

He was a big flirt, that much he would admit. But it was his sense of honor that kept him out of her bed. She'd been willing before from what he perceived. Although, she was near impossible to read so he couldn't be sure. He took pride in being able to control himself, but he could not deny the fact that he wanted her in every way possible.

"If you don't get your ass over here and fuck me stupid...I'm gonna throw my next hand to Joker," she quipped, her eyes tightening with purpose.

"What? You threw your hand? You mean...no?! You lost on purpose? Bullshit!"

A perplexed look crossed his face as he contemplated whether or not she was lying. _"Surely, she didn't lose so I'd sleep with her?"_ he mused. _"That sounds like something I would do, but not her. She could have anyone she wanted with a simple look. Although...I do keep turning her down...she's just fucking with you bro. It's Shepard, man! Like she'd waste her precious time with the likes of you."_

"You think I'm that kinda girl?" she asked flashing him an innocent smirk.

"Hell yes!"

"You think I cheated? Oh no...guess I'll need to be taught a lesson, Mr. Vega," she teased as she inched her way closer to him. She could almost feel the heat escaping his orbit.

"I should've known...the First Human Spectre doesn't lose."

"No, it's just that even if I lose, I WIN!! I'm that damn good!"

In all honesty, he had no intention of actually sleep with her when he pressed the button on the elevator to her cabin. He hoped it would happen, but he hoped for that every night. He was expecting for them to have a good laugh about it, have a few drinks, maybe give the crew a good show the next morning for shits and giggles.

Hearing her admission and seeing the look of desire on her face sparked something in him that he could not control. Their lips were locked together before he realized what had happened. His meaty hand was pressed taut between her shoulder blades pulling her close, the other, on the small of her back. Hers were tightly fisted in his shirt.

She tasted like vanilla, smooth and sweet. She smelled like it too. Her tongue was warm on his as they tried to devour the other. Heavy, passionate, unbearably beautiful. Her breathy pants mingled with his when he broke away for air, crystal blue eyes begging him for more.

"Why do you smell..."

"...like vanilla?" She finished his question. "My aunt sent me cupcake mix for my birthday, and if I hoped to have any, I had to cook them up here," she explained.

"Sorry, all I heard was cupcakes," said James.

"I already ate them all, Lieutenant."

"Goddammit! Guess I'll have to settle for eating you!"

"JAMES!?" she huffed.

"Shepard?" he huffed back. "Bet you taste like vanilla," he said under his breath. They shared a deep laugh before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, his knees bending to accommodate her diminutive stature, edge of the stair rail jabbing into his ass.

 _"Shit, that's not the railing, that's her hand,"_ he thought to himself. That was the instant in which he knew he was in trouble; there was no turning back from this. Every ounce of restraint that he had employed over the past nine months was washed away by a small, forceful pinch of his ass. Rationale had dispersed, a heavenly lust taking its place.

Another round of kissing ensued as his hands crept downward. They worked over her glutes before falling to her thighs and pulling them upward as they instinctively wrapped around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck. Electricity shot out from her core as soon as she felt his arousal pressing into her. She grabbed as much of his short cropped hair as she could and yanked his head back.

"BED!" she ordered.

He smiled deliciously and shook his head. If he only had one night with her, he was going to have her against that damn fish tank. She returned his insubordination with a puzzled grin. She trusted him enough to know he wouldn't disappoint his commanding officer and let him proceed.

He carried her up the steps as he nibbled on her neck. _Vanilla._ He was hoping for her salty skin, but she had taken a shower recently. _"Maybe next time,"_ he thought. _"Goddamn, is she beautiful!"_

"Where we goin', Vega?" she asked. She felt him smile onto her skin, but he didn't answer. She grabbed his hair again causing him to drop her in protest. "Don't tell me that's all you got, James!"

He grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off. Small but tantalizing breasts greeted him with excitement. He looked her over taking in her glory; she looked tiny without her armor. Even more so when he raised his giant hands to tease her nipples. She let out a sigh when he touched her skin, shivers running rampant throughout her body.

If he noticed her scars, he didn't show it. She'd spent many a lonely night after having kicked men out who had failed to see passed them. _"Maybe it was the dim lights,"_ she thought. He'd find her "souvenirs" from Akuze on her back soon enough when he ran his hands over them.

_"Fucking maws, fucking Cerberus!"_

She tried to take his shirt off, but he slapped her hand away and shook his head scoldingly. He kissed her deeply forcing her back against the fish tank. She winced as her skin hit the hard glass. He chuckled onto her as he began kissing her neck, warm and sensual. Better than she could have imagined.

This far in and she'd usually have the guy completely naked and screaming her name. But this was his win and she had decided to let him be in charge, or at least think he was. It would be a nice change of pace from her usual conquests of ass kickary and complete domination.

Her hands crept under his shirt, her nails grating across his sides and the hard muscles underneath. He dipped his hands into the back of her shorts and smiled when he felt nothing but skin. His fingers dug into her ass, thumbs tracing circles on her lower back. She moaned as he willed the frilly fabric down over her hips and onto the floor.

His shirt quickly joined the pile by their side. Her hands traced the outline of his abs, eventually raising to do the same to his pecks. They ended their journey with fingers dragging along the black stripes of ink on his chest. He was starting to hate himself for not giving in sooner. Every touch sent his body ablaze with want and desire.

Bright blue eyes studied every inch of him before rising to meet his. Chills ran down his spine at the fire that burned in them. His pupils were as big as saucers as he tried fruitlessly to take her all in. He was desperately hoping that the moment would last for eternity, disappointedly knowing full well that it wouldn't.

He kissed her again and relished the silkiness of her lips before smiling and beginning his descent down her sternum. He licked each of her nipples before taking them into his mouth. Swirls of his tongue ordered them to harden more than they ever had. His saliva glistened on them in the dim lights when he had his fill. He dropped to his knees as his tongue reached her navel.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he opened her up to receive him. She leaned back when his tongue started darting into her folds. Long determined strokes sent her purring. He was actually expecting her to taste like vanilla and smirked at the thought.

Her breathy moans filled the air as a forearm pinned her hips to the tank. Flicks and licks on her clit had her pawing at him for more. He sent a long, thick finger jetting into her satin walls as they enveloped him. It wasn't long before another had joined the fun in its task of warming her up and preparing her for the main attraction.

 _Cortez was right: Heaven_.

He led her right up to her breaking point before pulling back. She was struggling to find purchase on anything she could use for leverage before his sobering release pissed her off. He sunk to the floor and looked up at her smugly, the angry-Shepard expression unmistakably displayed on her face.

"You sexy Latin tease!" she said as she watched him unlace his boots in an assurance that he wasn't finished.

"Touch yourself," he smirked as he continued to take off his boots. She followed his order and began to rub her fingers over the cluster of nerves he very recently had in his mouth. She looked down at him with sultry eyes that bore through every last bit of resistance he may have had.

"Did I really win?" he asked. He couldn't take not knowing.

She raised her fingers to her lips, licking her juices from their tips sensually. "That depends...if I say 'no' are you gonna stop?"

"Mi muñequita, the Reapers couldn't stop me from what I'm about to do to you," he said as he stood, pants falling to the ground at his feet, hefty cock freed from its cage.

"I'll never tell," she teased, looking him up and down. She bit her lip when her eyes met his erection, fully at attention and aching for her.

"You like what you see?"

"Not particularly," she answered dryly.

"You're going to pay for that, Lola!"

"I sure fucking hope so, but the clock is ticking and you only have two minutes left," she chided.

"That's plenty!" he smirked.

He pressed her body back into the fish tank with another passionate kiss. Her rock hard nipples poked into his skin just over his last ripple of abdominals. He bit her lip which earned him a hearty moan and red streaks from her nails down his back. He mumbled something that she interpreted to be "fuck" which earned him an impish laugh.

He picked her up again, her legs holding on for dear life, and guided his hard cock into the tight hollow of her cunt, her wetness allowing him to enter with ease. Her head fell back to the glass as he thrust deep all the way to the base. He slowly withdrew until all but the tip was free before another powerful lunge sent his hips crashing into hers.

"How much time?" he asked as he began to repeat the motion.

"As long as it takes for you to make me come," she managed to answer through moans of bliss.

He drug his teeth along her jawline as he started to pick up the pace. A few surging blows scared the fish as her hips banged against the blue tank. He laughed softly as he watched them scatter behind her before slowing his momentum.

He put her down and raised her hands over her head. He spun her around until her back was to him and her breasts were smushed against the glass. "A dios! Those lucky fish!" he mumbled. He lowered her hands behind her back and plunged into her velvet heat, one hand on her hip pulling her onto his shaft.

He could faintly make out the outline of the wicked scar from her thresher maw acid burn. He'd heard the stories, the rumors. They didn't bother him though, he had scars too. Who didn't on this boat? Occupational hazard. She flinched, tensed, when he ran his fingers over the edge of it, and not in a good way.

"Sorry," he said with a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"It was just unexpected. Most guys see it as a turn off."

"Most guys are idiots! In fact, those guys can go fuck themselves."

He made a point to drop to his knees and give the area some much needed attention. It was a weird sensation for her. Parts were numb from nerve damage, others were supersensitive from nerve exposure. Weird sensation. But she appreciated the gesture, even if he was just giving her lips service.

He rose back up and resumed his previous stance. He repositioned her arms behind her back, nibbling her neck when she willingly complied. Slowly, he reestablished his rhythm. Long, powerful thrusts shook her whole body and filled her with delight, as well as his cock.

He let go of one of her wrists and watched it fly up to the glass as she pushed herself backwards onto him. His free hand began to rub her clit, nudging her further along, until her muscles gave out and spasmed and squeezed a syncopated beat around his length. Every nerve ending in her body had fired simultaneously.

"Fuckin' JAMES!" All she could do was moan and scream his name while he continued on. He released his grip on her remaining hand which flew up to meet the other, increasing her leverage, as both of his fell to her waist. He slowed the roll of his hips and gently rode the waves of two closely spaced orgasms. She had started to wither between him and the glass, her knees weak and beginning to fail her.

He pulled out and grabbed her hand. Leading her to the bed, he flopped down on the unforgiving mattress, his erection begging for warmth as he propped himself up on his elbows. She returned his sly smile and climbed on top. Her hands crept up his hulking thighs, gliding over smooth skin broken up by his own calloused scars, before gripping his shaft. She sensually licked its head tasting herself mixed with his precum.

Their eyes were locked until she swallowed him all the way down to the hilt, engulfing him in one swift motion, the turn of her throat expertly embracing his tip. His head snapped back and infiltrated the pillows as he cried out for more. Both of his hands were tangled in her damp hair in an attempted to aid with her delectable task.

"DAMN Shepard...oh fuck, Lola!!" he hollered. He had to fight to hold back his climax as she bobbed up and down on his throbbing cock, tongue licking and sucking every inch of his manhood, nimble fingers massaging his balls, the sound of her gasping for air when she stopped.

"I couldn't very well let you leave without having heard you scream my name. It's kind of a requirement," she snickered.

She crawled upward and gave him a tender kiss before straddling him and sinking down onto his yearning body. His hands cupped her breasts as she began to grind onto his length. Hers rose to his as their fingers intertwined. She smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes. Her body was starting to wear out, but she wasn't about to stop until she milked every last drop of desire from his body.

He thrust his hips upward into her as she slightly changed the angle, her hands now digging in deep to his pecks. His palms cradled her thighs as he pulled her downward as best he could, hoping he didn't leave marks. She quickened her jolts, riding him harder and faster, hips undulating on his cock with abandon.

One hand fell to her jewel as he teased its delicate nerves with the pad of his thumb. She tried to hold back until he was closer to the edge, but his strokes proved too intense. She bucked her hips and tore her nails into his flesh as another wave of euphoria overcame her.

His body soon followed suit as he gave into the pleasure and burst at the seams, spreading a satisfying warmth deep within her. She collapsed onto his chest as they both heaved wildly, spent lungs grasping for air. She gave him a gentle kiss before peeling herself off his sweaty body.

A few minutes later, she rose from the bed. She reached into a drawer and pulled something out that she held behind her back. He gave her an inquisitive smile as she walked back and sat down beside him. She flashed him a playful grin as she handed him one of her last remaining cupcakes. He laughed, snatched it from her hand, and pulled her back into bed.

"Next time, you bring the cupcakes," she said.

"Next time, huh?" he replied, smiling through frosted lips. There was no way in hell that he was going to argue with that.

"And by cupcakes, I meant handcuffs!"

"That can be arranged," said James with a sticky kiss on her shoulder. She grabbed his cheek and licked his lips.

"Now you taste like vanilla."

"If you only knew what was running through my mind right now..."

"I, uh, have some leftover icing. Is that close?"

"Holy fuck! How did you do that? I swear to god you're a wizard or something!"

"Nah, just a plain ol' Spectre."

"There is nothing plain about you, Lola. Nothing at all!"

"Oh, so I'm just old then?"

"What?! No...well..."

"Asshole!" she said with a nudge.

"I like older women!" he said pulling her close. "So, uh, what was your hand?" he asked curiously between mouthfuls of vanilla. He had to know, once and for all, if he truly won.

"A pair," she admitted with a yawn before quickly falling asleep in his embrace. The same smug smile from earlier painted his face as he finished the cupcake and joined her in a deep slumber.

She failed to mention that in addition to her pair, she also had three of a kind which together gave her a full house. But he never needed to know that. _No one ever needed to know that._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the cupcakes came from. I thought about leaving out the last two paragraphs, but didn't want to leave anyone hanging if it wasn't obvious that Shepard won.


End file.
